Sorry
by bookworm299
Summary: SnapeLily friendship free-verse full sum. inside


Title: Sorry

Summary: I'm sorry I was a snake and you were a lion, I'm sorry I loved you, sorry that my heart broke and that he made you so, happy. But I can't be sorry if even my hearts broken your happy. I'm sorry I never had that lion courage to ask you out. And most of all I'm sorry I'll never get to say sorry because I learned the hard way…. and I was too late.

About: free verse in Snape's POV about his relationship with Lily and about the regrets he has, and why he 'hated' Harry.

I'm_ sorry_

_Sorry_ **couldn't** be a lion

_(Just like you)_

_Sorry _I was a snake

**Cunning **and **sneaky**

Not** beautiful** and **brave**

_(Just like you)_

**Scared**, **black**-haired and **brown**-eyed

**Bullied** and **quiet**

While your _**Lily**_

_Fiery_ **temper**

_**Stunning**_ _beauty_

_**Sparkling**_ _emerald_ eyes

**Shining** **red**_red_red hair

**Brave **and **reckless**

**Loved** and **protected**

I'm _sorry_

I wasn't **good** enough

Didn't have the **courage** to stand up to _him_

Didn't have the **bravery** to ask _you_ out

To tell **you** _I loved you_

To say **no** to the other snakes

I'm _sorry_

_Sorry_ I **slipped**-_slid_-slide _away_

**Tripped** up _that_ day

Said that **awful** _word_

Then _lived_ to **regret** it

But I** never** was a _lion_

I **never** _knew_ _how_ _to say __sorry_

You were my _**light**_

And when _you left_ in fell in to the_** dark**_

The one you **hated** so, much

_**The stag**_

You _fell for __**him**__ at last_

As I _always knew_ you would

You _always _were the **sweet**, **innocent** _doe_

But that **never** stopped my _heart _from

**Breaking**-_crumbling_-dying

But you were **happy**

**Joyously**-_mesmerizingly_-happy

That's all I** ever** wanted

So, I wouldn't-_couldn't_

_Hurt_ you

Because you were _**Lily**_

(Even if he was my _sworn_ **enemy**)

I'm _sorry_

That I was _**dark**_

(_**Death eater**_)

And you were _**light**_

(_**Order of the phoniex**_)

I _never_ looked at your **eyes**

Because my _heart_ would **break** more

At the **sad**-_devastated_-mourning look

I'm _sorry_

That I **never **said _sorry_

That I **never **_could_

That I realized _too late_

I'm _sorry_

That I had to **lose** you

I _betrayed_ you

(Even if by **accident**)

Then I just _couldn't fix_ it

**Hard** as I try

There are some mistakes you _can't fix_

Some words you _can't take back_

I **never** forgave _him_ for **taking** (_killing_) you

But what _could_ I do

**Dying** wouldn't _change_ or fix this **mess**

But _teaching_ **your son** would

He killed you and I _**double-crossed**_ him

Turned _**spy **_for the _**light**_

I'm _sorry_

This is what it took

I'm _sorry_

I turned a **blind eye**

To _your son_

Just because he was _his son too_

_I guess some __**scars**__ run __deeper__ then others_

And it was just another _twist_ of the blade 

When _he_ became a **lion**

_Just like you_ all those years ago

I lost the _green eyes_ once **again**

I was a **spy**

I couldn't love_ him_ (_like a son_)

For if I _lost him _then after I _lost you_

My _**heart wouldn't heal**_

It was **easier** to try to _hate him_

But I couldn't

Try as I tried

_Hard_ as I did

I couldn't

Not when he had those _**emerald green eyes**_

_**Your eyes**_

I'm _sorry_

I was so, _hard on him_

That I _**couldn't save him**_ from a **hero's tragic destiny**

From your _sister_ I **hate **so, much

Try as I try

How do you _save_?

What _wants_ to _run headlong into danger_?

(I **never** understood the _lions_)

**Twice** as _hard_ when you're a_** spy**_

But I was **always** the _snake_

**Cunning** and **sly**

I _hid_ _behind_ the mask

**Easier** to _hate_ and avoid

To think of him as **Potter's son**

**Not yours**

But the _green eyes_

_Your eyes_

Every time made me think _he_ was

_Just like you_

As much as he **looked **like my enemy

But **most** **of all** I'm _sorry_

That I was a _snake_

All those years ago

(The headmaster always said he thinks we _sort too soon_)

That I **never** had the _**courage**_ to say

_**I love you**_

That I didn't fight harder

Didn't try harder

To **save** him from a _hero's tragic fate_

So, much gained with so, much bloodshed

At so, **young** the _weight of the world_

I'm _sorry_ I didn't try harder

Didn't help hold it up

Didn't treat him as my own

Or as _your son_

But I _**hope **_this counts for something

Even if you_**never**__ forgive_ me

Because you have_ no reason_ too

But I said _sorry_

I let go of the petty _childhood grudges_ and ideas

I _grew up_

I _tried and tried_ my best

To save him

Protect him

Even when he ran _headlong into the fire_

I _judged him fairly in the end_

_Helped him understand_

Gave him the **memories**

(**sad** and** true **with** happiness **too)

A _better picture_ to paint by

Showed him (and you) where my loyalties lie

And I got to see his _(your)_ _eyes as I died_

I saw that sadness but happiness that would have been in **your eyes**

I saw him as _your son in the end_

So, I'm _sorry_

But I **hope** this _counts for something_

**A lion in snakeskin**

(or a snake in a lion's den for Pettegrew)

A **Slytherin** that _died like_ _lion_

I looked past the _red and green_

I'm just _sorry_ this is what it took

**For me to realize**

But once bitten twice shy

And an eye for an eye

_I finally learned the truth_

So, I'm so, _sorry_

_**I hope you can forgive me**_

Because I know he did

And he's just like you

I can see that now…

And _if I could I would_

_Go back and do It all again_

**Do it right**

So, we all could get that fairy-tale happy ending

That you loved so, much

But some things _can't be fixed_

I _learned that the hard way_

And I'm so, _sorry…._

AN: is it just me or did that rhyme sometimes….away hoped you liked it. And um…..review! please!

p.s if you can't tell who snape is talking about then you must re-read the deathly hallows. No the whole series!


End file.
